


Then the morning…

by AlexxaSick



Category: Bondz, Kawai Touko
Genre: M/M, Manga, Yaoi, mangaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-16
Updated: 2006-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexxaSick/pseuds/AlexxaSick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So they got together again, then what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then the morning…

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Then the morning…  
>  Author: AlexxaSick  
>  Series: Bondz  
>  Rating: PG-15, I’m not sure but better safe than sorry  
>  Summary: So they got together again, then what?  
>  Disclaimer: English is not my main language so maybe the writing can get a little weird sometimes :S.
> 
>  
> 
> [ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/alexxasick/pic/0000d8zc/)

  
Keita woke up in a bed that wasn't his. For three seconds he tried to remember what the hell was going on. The air smelled like coffee and something else that was familiar yet he was unable to say what it was. He didn't knew the room he was in, but that fact didn't scared him as usual.  
The bed moves with the weight of someone else, and Keita's body shivers when he remembers last night.

The nights haven't been so hot since that summer.

And it was hot as that summer, even though the snow piled up outside.

"You’re awake, aren't ya'?" Keita turns around to see Tomo lay next to him.  
Keita held him. "what the hell are we supposed to say after all this time? Are we supposed to do small talk...?" he thought as he ran his fingers through Tomo's hair.

"Want coffee?" said Tomo making a way for his hand to Keita's body beneath the sheets. Keita weighed the question in his head: coffee without his lover touch, or just the touch without the coffee, the answer came to him rather easily, yet he delayed his response....  
"Nah, later...." They kept like that for a little while, "since when you're a morning person?" Said he looking for his pants with his eyes.

Tomo giggled pointing at the night table. ”Since I've got to work" he replied. Keita took the pack of cigarettes, and lit one.

"So, when did you became so clingy, huh?" asked handing him the ashtray.

"Right after I started to miss you." His answer was so straightforward; Tomo just felt the need of hiding his red face against Keita's chest.

"Did you... really...?" The dark-haired guy said nothing, just kept smoking in silence. “I’m happy you’re here.” Said the other guy after a while.

Keita turned to him and kissed him slowly and wet, taking his time to feel him breathe. “You have to work today?”  
“Yeah…In about an hour…”  
“If let you go…” Started to say Keita as he was getting up “would you come back to me?”

Tomo smiled and nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this was my first fic in English, or at least one of the first. It isn't betaed so I'm sorry about that.


End file.
